Burdens to bury
by lightwisher
Summary: Tim knows something crucial, about Julie. the secret changing their relationship for the better or worse?
1. Prolouge

A/N: I don't exactly know when this takes place but you should like it… I think. Ok here are the rules. In Jumping the Gun when Coach Taylor realizes he has made the mistake. He invites Tim back into his home. And as far as he knows Julie and Tim live just like brother and sister. Shelly is still there annoying the hell outta erbody.

Matt Sarecen didn't exactly know what he was doing hanging out with Tim Riggins but he was. And they were driving around avoiding the elephant sitting in the back of Tim's pick up truck. Tim was swaying to the country music, driving with one hand and drinking with the other. Matt looked over and wondered what was so out of whack in Tim's life. All anyone knew about Tim was that he enjoyed women and beer. He occasionally kicked butt on the field. And he slept with his best friend's girlfriend.

Matt did know that Tim had problems. About two weeks ago everyone was shocked to see Tim on time for school and practice. But Matt had caught a glimpse of him sleeping in the locker room. So there was a mighty chance he was homeless, but no one said anything.

"ok Mattie here's the plan. We're gonna stop by the Landing Strip one last time and then hit Smitty's." Tim looked over to Matt with a hint of a smile on his face.

"A-actuallly, my grandma's waitin for me at home an' she needs to take her Meds" The part about the meds, Matt knew Tim would buy. And it was true, but it was Carlotta that was waiting on him, but Tim didn't need to know that.

"That's alright six, I'll even drop you off, right after I get something." Matt was surprised to see Tim turn in to Coach's driveway. Matt was surprised when Tim just walked into the house. A few minutes later Matt sat in the car with his jaw hanging open after Tim reentered the car with a wad of money wrapped in a piece of paper. "Alright six, lemme drop you off". It is safe to say Matt was surprised.

Tim Riggins was in the store standing in the aisle with ladies sanitary supplies. When he stopped by the house to pick up the grocery list and money that Mrs. T said she had ready, Julie had run out her room just as her mom was explaining a few things to him. He noticed that Julie had grabbed the list scribbled something, but he was listening to Mrs. T, because he didn't want to screw up her meat order.

Tim had gotten everything else on the list. And when he reached the bottom of that piece of paper and saw the words tampons/pads, the six pack he had downed earlier almost came back up. He was suddenly thankful for Shelly, because she had let him borrow her phone earlier this week and still hadn't asked for it back. Not knowing what else to do he dialed the Taylor's home phone. Julie picked up.

"Shelly?"

"I am not buying that" Tim wasted no time.

"Tim?"

"Jules, I am not buying that"

"oh come on please Tim, it caught me by surprise and I really need _something. _If you don't buy it, I'll be bleeding all over the place, that includes the bathroom, the couch, the"-

"ok" he interrupted her, she had made a good argument. He slept on the couch.

"oh, thank you so much! Whatever you get, be sure to get two alright?" and then she hung up before he could asked which kind. Tim had no idea what to get, so he just closed he eyes and grabbed two boxes. Making sure not to look at what was lying at the top of the cart, he rolled down the aisle. As he tried not to think it, he ended up thinking aboutnit so much that he turned that cart and returned to the aisle.

Julie was wrapped up in a ball on the floor of her room trying to find a comfortable position. Not even her bed was comfortable at this point. She didn't even notice Tim standing in her doorway, staring at her only a little confused. When Julie looked up Tim was standing there with a little plastic bag in his hand.

Julie jumped for it and Found that Tim had not only bought her the best brand of pads, he got her midol too.

"I'm not doing it again" he emphasized in a very serious tone.

Julie didn't bother with a response but she gave him a peck on the cheek and ran towards the bathroom.

2 weeks later

Eric Taylor was ready for date night. He and his wife were finally going to have some alone time since Gracie Belle came along. Shelly was at a coffee shop with some of her realtor friends. Gracie belle was with the neighbor. And Tim was taking Julie to Lois' and picking her up. Eric didn't know where Tim was going to be during that, but Eric had made it clear to him that it would not be at the Taylor house.

"Hey Hun" said his wife as she lay dinner out.

"Hey" he responded in a coquettish voice.

Tami Taylor chuckled at her husband's attempt to be flirtatious. He had trouble with anything other than serious conversations. But she was used to it, and she loved it.

Settling down for the evening was going to be great.

Tim rolled up to Lois' house in a hurry. Julie had called him asking for help. He ran to the front door. It was all he could do not to bang on it. Lois' mother answered.

"Where's Julie?" he asked.

"Oh she went to the store about ten minutes ago." The little woman didn't know what to do. Big Tim Riggins' was asking her questions and all she could do was answering them.

"She went to the store on burton street"

Tim nodded and ran in that direction, forgetting that he had his truck. Which was a good thing too, because Julie wasn't at store, she was sitting next to a wall halfway there. And she was covered in blood.

A/n: =O


	2. Please be quiet

A/n: I realize how evil it was for me to end the first chapter as such, but I have the whole thing played out in my mind. And I don't know if some of you realized but in the last chapter, Tim called Matt 'six' instead of 'seven', my apologies. So without further ado or copyright infringement…

Julie was on her to the store to pick up some construction paper for the project she and Lois decided to get a head start on. _Step, step, step_. The steady rhythm of Julie's footsteps, develop into a symphony in her head. From there, it was blossoming into a dance routine for the ages. As Julie choreographed each movement, she subconsciously used her feet as the constant underlying base drum. _Step, step, step, step, st-step_. Julie stopped short, her base drum had erred. It was odd, for she had not tripped, and she was sure her feet didn't stutter.

Now hesitant, she commenced her walk again. An inkling in her stomach, told her to be aware of her surroundings. Julie began to tread lightly on the balls of her feet, so that her steps were silent. But she still heard steps_. Someone else is around_. Stopping short she turned.

"Boo."

Tim was sitting in his truck listening to country music. And guzzling a six pack. Light beer of course. He had to drive later on. Sitting staring at wide open space. He was at the cliffs. Although the rest of Dillon called it the quarry, he named it for himself long ago. He admired the solitude. Soaking in the nothingness. Soaking in the sheer beauty of silence and the beauty of the sunset. But sometimes when life was really unhinging, he would rev up his engine as if he were going to drive of the edge of the cliffs. Then he suddenly gets a feeling of impending doom. And fear. Then he decides he could live another day.

But not tonight. Tonight Tim was content, and feeling at ease. And he wasn't going to pretend like he didn't know why. It felt like the Taylors were spoiling him, but according to them he was earning his keep just fine.

It was then, while that very thought was passing through his mind, did Julie call Shelly's phone.

"Hello" Tim said into the phone.

"Tim, there's some trouble." Her voice was tentative and timid, scared.

"Jules, what are talking about? What's going on?" he had dropped her at Lois' house only an hour ago. Had Julie and Lois get into a fight?

"Don't call my dad okay" and there was a sniffle. No, there was no fight, this was much bigger.

"Jules, where are you?"

"I'm at~", her phone beeped. And the call ended. Her battery died.

Not knowing what else to do, Julie sat. and waited and cried. She wanted to get up but she couldn't; it hurt too much. She was aching all over. She couldn't lay herself down because there were pieces of broken glass everywhere. The sun was falling; the moon was chasing it away. Julie stared at the sky. She stared, until she heard fast foot steps. And then there was Tim. Standing not ten feet away. Mouth ajar.

If his previous rescues weren't any indication, Julie now knew how well Tim reacted in crisis. He had lifted her up bridal style and carried her to his truck, which was parked near Lois' house. He didn't make a fuss about the blood, nor did he tell her the game plan. But he was calm. Oh boy was he calm. He calmly knocked on Lois' door and lied to her about why he was taking Julie home. Her calmly drove to the mall. He calmly told her to "wait there". He calmly returned with a new change of clothes, and said "here". He didn't even attempt to pick while she changed. For this Julie was grateful. Especially as she peeled off her bloody shirt; she looked down to see a large gash across her stomach. She bit down on her lip as she flashed back to how it got there.

_He raised the beer bottle way above his head, attempting to smash it into Julie's head. But she fell back on her elbows leaving the bottle to hit the wall. Breathing heavily, caught up in adrenaline mixed with reason (she smelled the beer breath, making her feel compelled to pity him), Julie rolled over escaping his line of view. She'd managed to move to feet, when he rammed into her with the broken bottle still in his hand slicing her stomach with it. Julie began to feel defeat as she notice the blood soaking through her shirt. He noticed it too. "Tha's what youhh get-t" he slurred "fo' being such a Damn tease" _

"Julie". Tim interrupted her thoughts. "Julie" he said again, sounding like the word hurt to come out his mouth. It was then Julie realized Tim was standing in front of her staring at the cut. He hands in mid-air as if he were going to touch it but couldn't. Julie was beginning to see that maybe Tim wasn't so calm after all. Tim was breaking slowly. He had planned to get her cleaned up and then ask questions, but his chest was pounding as he imagined the answers. At worst he had expected, that she was mugged by some hoodlums. But as his eyes trailed lower he was doubtful. He took into account her very very bloody jeans. The button was undone and the zipper was broken. Right below was dark red encrusted blood, right where her crotch was. Tim felt his stomach drop as he began to breathe more heavily. Images began to flood his mind. Images so unpleasant he felt the need to vomit. Tim backed away and doubled over.

Horrified, Julie can only watch as Tim uncovered what had happened. She could feel the blush from her fore head to her knees. And then she finally gained courage enough to speak. "Please don't tell anyone". It came out surprisingly strong, yet solemn.

Tim looked up at her. The expression on his face indescribable. "What?" his southern voice ringing through the air.

"Please?" Julie pleaded.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up" was all he said.

Meanwhile, across town Tami and Eric Taylor had stopped date night short. Both sitting up in bed worried as day. Because less than an hour ago they had both gotten the strange feeling that something had changed. Something had changed for the worse. And they prayed only for the temporary worse, and letter the better. Tami Taylor prayed furiously, because she knows God answers prayers, especially the one's that count.


	3. Burdens

A/n: I'm learning to be a bit more patient with my writing so the chapters to come might be more detailed and longer- so YAY. Um, I'm sorry Anamia, I already wrote the chapter. SORRY. And to btmerriman, you'll just have to figure it out slowly. I'm planning to torture you all with suspense.

They went to the lake. Tim had wanted to take her home, but on Julie's protest they went to the lake. Julie had no worries as to Tim leaving her because as she washed herself, she could hear Tim vomiting in the woods. That, and crickets chirping in the night sky, were the only sounds to come to Julie's ears. Julie only allowed herself to focus on those sounds alone, trying to merge the sounds to form musical likings to her taste. She did that, because if she were to think about where she was and why she was there, she would be that one vomiting. Not Tim. If Julie were vomiting, Tim would be the one to hold back her hair. This she knew, she also knew that she could count him no matter what. Those comforting thoughts, Julie was brought back to the harsh reality. Shuddering as she remembered.

_"Boo" _

_ "You!" Julie exclaimed. "Where have you been?"_

_ "Around" he covered her mouth. _

Once again the sound of Tim calling her name brought her back to life. "Julie he called. "I got a blanket, not much of towel, sorry."

Squinting to fight both darkness and distance, Julie could see Tim standing, back turned in her direction, holding said blanket high above his head. After being so violated Julie felt she wasn't worthy to be treated so.

"Turn around" she called.

"What?" Tim couldn't possibly have heard her right.

"Turn around, I'm coming to get the blanket." Tim didn't move. It was dark so she probably thought he was facing her.

"I'm turned the right way." Tim assured her.

Julie rolled her eyes. He didn't get it and she didn't care. Treading through the water she made her way, grabbing the blanket in haste. She didn't want to explain to her parents how she caught pneumonia. She didn't want to explain to her parents anything regarding what happened. Not at all.

"You done?" Tim asked in a gruff voice, his back still turned to her.

"Yeah". Julie's voice came out surprisingly soft. She needed to make her mind. Was she strong, or weak? She told herself she was strong, and it showed at times, but her vulnerability was trapping her subtly.

Tim didn't even bother turning back to her, but he opened his eyes, which Julie then realized were closed the whole time, and opened the truck door pulling out her new clothes.

Tim drove around the block of the Taylor's house for what seemed like the hundredth time, when Julie asked him to stop. "You're wasting gas." She reasoned.

It was true he was wasting gas but he had other things on his mind. Without protest he parked on the next block. They weren't expected back a the house for at least another hour.

They sat in silence that was neither awkward nor comfortable. The silence was beckoning for the words they both knew were soon to come. Yet neither wanted to exercise their tongue. But the Elephant in the room farted.

"Julie" Tim breathed. Julie looked up at him, surprised he was the one to start. "do you trust me?" Julie didn't know how to answer, but he was gazing at her begging for truth.

"Yes" she whispered.

"Did you trust me enough to let me protect you when that storm was comin'." His words were slow, and spaced out as such that Julie knew that when she answered, there was going to be no sarcastic comment to escape his lips.

"Yes"

"Did you trust me to keep you secret about that riley guy?" The usual blush that crept to her cheeks when the Riley Debacle is mentioned, decided to hold bay.

"Yes" she answered honestly.

Tim never breaking eye contact inhaled deeply before speaking again. "The will you trust me now, to tell me how you got yourself into that situation?"

"You really want to know?" said Julie doubting he truly did want to know.

"Yes" he almost stuttered.

"You might want to tell your face that." Tim's expression was filled with fear, that his assumptions were true. He reconsidered, his questioned ripping away from her gaze. Julie settled back into her side of the seat. Gazing at the brown paper bag clutched in her hands, filled with soiled linens.

With a firm grip on the steering wheel, and a deep gaze ahead, Tim tried again. "I just," he cleared his throat " I just want to know is there was anything" Tim screwed up his face restraining his tears. "anything, I could have done." The dam broke. Tears were flowing.

Suddenly Julie understood. She understood why Jason was so mad when Tim blamed himself for the accident. She understood why, but Julie herself was not mad. It was frustrating when you go trough something so monumental, and someone else takes the burdens and shares them with you, but there is honestly nothing they can do to completely take those burdens off you. But that's only because tim wasn't there when Jason suffered. She got that. But at this moment Tim was here and she could feel it. Tim wanted those burdens to lift off of Julie. But he doesn't know he wants it, so he blames himself.

"There's something you can do now" Julie's voice was breaking. And so was her heart.

"What?" Tim sniffled. Looking up at her behind his now damp hair. He waited patiently as her shoulders began to shake.

Shakily, but surely it came. "Mend me". And that was enough. He slid over to the passenger side, and engulfed her in his arms.

"I'll try Jules, I promise I'll try."

Tami and Eric Taylor, both sat on the couch arms crossed. They had watched Tim truck pass 12 times. It had been a while since he passed again.

"He probably went to go pick up Julie, that what he did." Eric assured both him and his wife.

"You're right, that is probably what happened." Tami nodded. Still staring straight ahead, as was her husband.

"But then why did he circle the house so many times, he couldn't just wait somewhere else?" Said Eric. They were both trying there best to understand the situation. Picking at it together while they waited.

"Hun, he was probably somewhere else and just came back. When he realized he was a bit early he drove around a few times." Tami countered.

"Why would come straight here if he didn't know he was early, he should have gone to Lois's house, and then come here." Eric's words started to speed up.

" Well, who's to say that didn't happen? That's a perfectly logical explanation."

Eric was about to answer, when the phone rang.

After calming down a bit, Tim and Julie watched each other's faces until the redness and swelling went down. They actually laughed once in a while, because just staring at someone's puffy face, waiting for it to not be puffy was a bit ridiculous. But necessary. It took almost twenty minutes, but soon enough they looked like Tim and Julie once more. Laughing at the funny nitches and notches on their faces they entered the Taylor driveway. The laughter ceased.

"Do you think they're up?" Julie began to tremble. But quick as can be, Tim reached for hand, and squeezed it. He didn't have to reach very far, she had moved herself much closer to the middle seat.

"There's only one way to find out" came as Tim's gruff response. With one last squeeze, he hopped out the truck and raced to open Julie's door before she could. Laughing at his gesture, she became more poised, and less afraid, again forgetting the horrors of that night.

However she remembered when she and Tim walked into the house, only to find her parents sitting on the couch waiting for them. One voice drawled out, belonging to the Belles of southern belles herself.

"So how did y'alls night go?"

A/n: hmmmm. The real juice and tear jerking isn't going to come for a few chapters. But it's comin so BE PREPARED.


	4. Hands

Julie stuttered. Sputtering incoherent sounds. She didn't realize she was holding Tim's hand 'till he squeezed it. He squeezed with purpose. He wanted Julie to tell her parents. He wanted her to be open. He wanted her to be honest with her parents, who were incredibly understanding- he knew they were, despite how austere they come off. Tim was doing all he can to remind her or this in that one little squeeze that was hidden behind their backs in the heap of their coats. Julie, adult, got the message. That Julie, who was level headed and independent, she got the message. Julie, the child, who didn't want to look her father in the eyes and tell him why she felt like crying, wasn't hearing any of it.

Fighting with herself, Julie stared at her shoes. Her head was bowed for only the better part of a second. But the war raging inside went on for ages, or so it seemed to Julie. Looking up, she knew who won.

"It was fine. How was your night?" Julie felt Tim's hand go limp. Looking up at him, she saw his expression hadn't changed. Inscrutable. Blank canvas, she could write whatever she wanted on it to fit her needs. That's exactly what she did. Grasping Tim's hand once more, she told him.

Despite popular belief, Tim Riggins only has one side, no alter ego. So when Julie reached for his hand, all of Tim got the message. All of Tim got the message that Child Julie, was scared, and not ready at all to faces any consequences—even if they weren't her actions. Child Julie wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to run and never look back. Tim got the message that she wanted him to pretend. To pretend that tonight Did Not Happen.

And with that magic happened. Eyes turned from a dull brown, to an odd rarity of bluish brown. Head tilted only a bit lower. Best of all, the subtle hint of a smirk was cast upon his lips. Insincere as it was, Julie was grateful.

"Fine, why don't y'all get ready for bed." Tim looked down, feigning innocence. "Or couch." Tami said with a look of severe nonchalance on her face. So severe, it wasn't nonchalant.

Julie made a beeline for her room, while Tim headed towards the bathroom, having no where else to go. Also because the bathroom door is considerably thin.

"Something bad happened." Tami initiated the conversation with her Husband.

"Well obviously something bad happened or they wouldn't have lied" Eric was itching with impatience and annoyance.

Tim could tell that from his position leaning against the bathroom door. However this wasn't what concerned him. What concerned him was that they know Julie lied. Also that Tim LET Julie just lie to them. Tim didn't care about the rest of the conversation. Right now he was hoping Lyla Garrity would pop up in the bathroom and start praying, 'Cuz he needed a miracle. A miracle that everyone could start the day over. That he could go back and watch Julie like a hawk. He would endure that friend of hers, Lois, fawning over him for hours while she and Julie worked on that project. He would do it all for a second chance.

Tim was too busy wishing on his lucky stars to hear the rest of the conversation taking place right outside the door.

"Hun, I think they got themselves into some sort of trouble." Tami was sure. The paper bag in Julie's hands was not lost on her. Neither was the less than obvious exchange Tim and Julie had in a matter of seconds. She knew they were hiding something.

"You know what I think, I think that Lois' mother is loony and just didn't expect for a Riggins to show up at her door step and pick up Julie, that's what I think." Eric was in denial. He wasn't denying Tim. He knew Tim was a good guy after all he'd already done for Julie, which included taking the fall for her; it was the thought that Julie would put herself in another hole with her parents after that last scheme Tim got sucked up into.

"Well, I think if Tim told her that Julie had sprained her ankle, Julie should have came home with a cast on her leg."

A/N: ok really random for me to pop in here, it's just that I'd like to encourage you that when your reading to imagine the characters doing and saying these things the best you can. That 's how I write. For example, when reading conversations between Tami and Eric, think of it as being really quick/ hasty, really intense, and don't forget their accents! Btw, this is a cut-scene, right after Tami said that, so don't get confused as to what comes next. This is the next morning.

Julie spent all night wondering. Wondering if she hid her bloody clothes in an adequate spot. Wondering if the gash in her stomach was too deep to hide. Wondering what she was going to tell Lois the next day in school. Wondering how she was going to react to seeing just about anyone who mattered to her- in one-way or the other.

All that wondering didn't help her think up some answers. For example, what was she to do when she woke up and to see her wound had opened? Tim had done a makeshift job of tying a t-shirt around her midsection real nice, however her restless sleep undid most of the knotting. Ever so gently, Julie stepped onto her bedroom floor it groaned under weight. Julie was sure it had never done that before, or maybe she never noticed. She crept out her door and entered the kitchen. Glancing at the stove clock Julie took note of the time. It was quite early, 4:15 to be exact. For some reason Julie felt greatly at ease. It wasn't because no one else was awake, it was because it was to early for the sun to come out and the temperature was cool for a September morning, in Texas.

"You need some help there?", said a gruff voice from behind her. Startled, Julie turned only to see Tim sitting up from his place on the couch.

"Why would I need help?" Julie wondered out loud. Tim glanced down at her shirt. Julie, following his gaze held back a gasp. The blood from her wound was seeping through her shirt. Looking up at him with pleading eyes Julie begged, "Please?"

"Hmph, C'mere". He said.

Somehow Tim had magically re-wrapped Julie's stomach so fast that she had time to go back to bed for a few hours. Upon waking up she realized that after she showered Tim would only have to wrap it again. He did, with no complaints. On their way to school there was only silence and Julie was beginning to think Tim was mad at her for not telling her parents. But if he was why didn't he just tell them himself? As the parked in the school parking lot Tim got out there car and walked all the way over to Julie side to let her out, the passenger side door had recently been sticking, a problem he had to fix.

"I'll keep your secret" Tim started as if he had read her mind. "But you gotta tell'em sooner or later." Julie stepped down from the truck.

"Okay".

Lois cornered Julie at lunch. "Hey are you alright?"

"What? Yeah." Said an obviously confused Julie to an even more confused Lois.

"My mom said you went home last night because you sprained your ankle." Lois was peering into Julie's face.

"Oh!" exclaimed Julie. She finally understood. "it wasn't an actual sprain. Only a minor twist. I just iced it all night and I'm good as new!"

"Oh, okay well that's a relief. Do you want to come over tonight and finish the project then?"

"Uh." Julie began to panic; she didn't want to be in that neighborhood, ever again. "Well I was thinking we could just stay after school and work on it in the library so that we could have all our resources at arms length." Julie prayed Lois would buy this. It seemed logical enough.

"Yeah" Lois nodded her head. "That makes sense, so I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah I'm here 'till football is over anyway." Lois laughed at this.

After 2 months go by, Julie and Tim fall into a routine. Wake up, act normal, check Julie's stomach gash in the car, go to school, act normal, avoid parents, act normal, go home, eat dinner with parents, gang up on Tim's homework ethic, act normal…and then go to sleep.

It was a Friday, a panthers game was raging hard. And Tim was starting as usual. Julie and her mom were in the stands next to Mrs. Sarecen. Despite the ugly break up, Julie still liked Matt's Grandma a whole deal. Plus, Mrs. Sarecen was coming in handy lately. Instead of talking to her mom at games, Julie would turn her head and talk to the elderly lady.

"Oh, Oh. Julie." Mrs. Sacrecen turned to Julie grabbing her hands. "Doesn't Matthew look good out there tonight?" Julie nodded her head. "He looks good out there" said the elderly woman nodding along with Julie in confirmation.

"Yeah, he does", said Julie as she gazed upon the field, her eyes landing on the quarter back. After a few moments Julie felt her eyes wander as they began to follow the fullback. Julie watched captivated as Tim sacked a player who was attempting to block Smash, the tailback, from running towards the endzone. The crowd went wild. Julie went wild with them. The Game was over. The Panthers had one by 7. A decent win.

That when Julie, through all the celebrating, focused on the parking lot just past the stands. She saw him. Beer bottle in hand.

"_Hey where have you been?" Julie was surprised enough to see him, let alone on this side of town._

"_Around"—_

"Julie!" cried her mother bringing her back to reality. Julie entered her mother's happy arms, ignoring the underlying tension. Her mother had seen her display of shock when Julie looked past the lot, and she was sure they'd talk when they got home.

Julie thought she was going to escape the conversation with her mother when after dinner Tami still hadn't approached her. But then as Julie was on her way to the bathroom to prepare for bed, her mother trapped her in the hallway.

Tami crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame. "Hey Baby girl."

"Oh" said Julie. "what's up mom?"

"Julie, you know I want you to be able to talk to me, and you can about anything." Julie nods her head. "Well, would you mind telling me what happened earlier" Julie was mute "at the game?" no response "you looked out into the parking lot and you got all doe eyed, I mean did you see someone"—

"Yes, I would mind telling you" Julie's cold tone left her mother feeling dejected. As Julie entered the bathroom she felt her heart begin to race. Her mother's cool, calming voice was just a ploy to get answers out of her. Julie knew that. She had heard her mother use it hundreds of times on hundreds of kids in the guidance office. All her mother wanted was answers. And Julie wasn't about to give them.

As Julie was having a baby heart attack in the bathroom, Tim was on the couch pretending to be asleep. Processing all that he had heard.

The next morning, Saturday morning, Julie and Tim sat on the couch watching cartoons. Another routine they had fallen into. They laughed as bugs bunny got his carrot once again. Tim looked down at his cereal and then at julie's plate of pancakes. She had made them for herself while tim was in the bathroom. Talk about cheating.

"Yah know the guy who plays bugs bunny, Mel Blanc, is actually allergic to carrots." Julie looked at Tim, as words came out his mouth. She the through her head back laughing at the irony, laughing at the fact that Tim Riggins would know something like that. Last time she checked bugs bunny wasn't a common topic on Oprah. Why Tim would tell her that, only God knew. God suddenly gave Julie a clue as she felt the plate in her lap get a bit lighter. Julie's head snapped down to see that Tim had stuffed a whole pancake into his mouth after taking it off her plate. Which sucked because she had only made three. Guarding her plate, she glared at Tim with narrow eyes. Tim only chewed his mouthful of pancakes, his eyes filled with mirth.

"You are so dead" with that Julie put aside her remaining pancake. Tim, seeing this, struggled to swallow the syrupy flour in his mouth. Tim managed to lay his cereal bowl next to the couch-not that it mattered, it was empty-right before Julie lunged.

Eric and Tami were snuggled in bed. Staring at the ceiling they listened to the ruckus outside their door.

Tami giggled "She's different you know".

Eric raised his disheveled eyebrows "hmm"

"She's glowing" Tami turned looking at the side of her husbands face.

"What"

"I said" Tami paused and propped herself up on her elbow "I said she's glowing Hun."

Eric met her eyes. Before he could say anything there was a crash coming from the living room.

Running out of her room Tami tied her robe around her waist. She resisted the childish temptation to roll her eyes as she took in the scene before her.

Tim was still laughing from being tickled so much, with his cereal bowl turned on his head, he jerked his thumb towards Julie, who saw this as a false accusations and opened he eyes real wide like a baby.

As if on cue, Gracie Belle woke up and began to cry. Tim raised his hand, volunteering, and stalked over to the nursery—still laughing. Tami folded her arms and gave Julie a look, but her daughter only shrugged and reached for the telephone, which decided to conveniently ring.

Eric walked out of the room scratching anywhere that itched as his wife made some coffee.

As Julie finished up in the phone Tami turned to her husband and spoke in hushed tones. "Hun we need milk, I need you to swing by the store buy some, and a few other things."

"What? No, no. I've got stuff to do here." Eric motioned in every direction with his free hand (the other hand was planted firmly on his hip) "There's the garage that needs cleanin'"

"Hmmm" Tami nodded her head in mock approval.

"And there's that fridge that needs fixin'"

"hmm"

"And then there's that—that" Eric inhaled sharply and put both hands on his hips. "You know what, I've got a solution to all this."

"Oh do you now" Tami sipped the coffee.

Julie stepped up to her parents. "That was Tyra" Julie started. "She wants to go to the mall. And I said yes because it's Saturday, and I did all my homework. But I'm gonna a ride."

Tami turned from her daughter to her husband.

"Well hun, there are groceries that need to be bought and your daughter needs a ride. What's that solution?"

Eric almost smirked.

"Tim!"

Tim turned up the music in his truck.

"50" He said.

Julie shook her head.

"70"

"Nope" Julie shook her head again. Tim was trying to convince her to right an essay, that was due on Monday. She had offered to help, but Tim wasn't looking for help, he was looking for easy "a".

"Alright, lil taylor name your price"

"I'm not going to do it."

Tim sighed he was defeated. Suddenly he felt the need to ask a question.

"So like you could recognize him?"

"Recognize who?"

Tim looked at Julie. She got the message.

"Well um.."

"But you saw him right? At the Game?" Julie got that tim had obviously heard the conversation between her and her mother the night before.

"Well, yeah, I mean… I could always recognize him, we"—

"Wait." Tim stopped Julie short. "You know this guy?"

"Yeah, I kind of do.."

"Who is it, tell me I can"—

"No! tim! Lets drop it ok?" Tim let it go—for now.

In the store Tim looked at the grocery list, and chuckled, Julie couldn't have scrawled anything on the list this time.

"Hey" Tim called. "You know you can go get , that—that stuff."

"What stuff?" Julie turned to face him.

"You know.." Tim was beginning to turn red.

"OH!" said Julie. "I almost forgot about that , it's just been so long…" Her voice trailed off. Tim watched as she looked at her hands deep in thought.

"What?" he asked.

When Julie looked up at him the terror in her eyes said it all. Just as it did several fortnights ago.

"Crap"

A/n: hilo to all those who are still reading. Thank u! I'm sorry for the suuuper delay. I lost internet service. So I'm sneaking this on the office computer. And don't worry I've already started the next chapter, it should be up by thanksgiving (God-willing). So like did every one understand what just happened? If you didn't, here's a clue. When Tami said that Julie was glowing, Tami didn't know it but it wasn't because Julie was in love…=P


	5. Yes or no?

A/n: you all deserve to kill me. Apologizes won't suffice. I don't Own FNL.

The ride home from the grocery store was beyond awkward. Mostly because Tim was nervous that Julie was pregnant; while Julie was nervous her parents might find out. Tim looked over at Julie and almost lost watch of the road when he saw how unbelievably spacey Julie was. Shaking his head, he turned his eyes back upon the road.

Tim wondered why he had never considered this before. He should have taken her to the hospital that first night; all this would have been resolved. But he didn't. And it wasn't.

Tim was brought out of his thoughts as they went over a pothole. The whole truck jumped. Julie was brought out of hers as she turned to check the groceries. Remembering why she was present on this outing, she turned to Tim.

"You don't have to take me to Tyra's", she said in a very flat voice.

"I don't?" Tim's countenance showed little curiosity, only patience and frustration. A mix only Tim could pull off.

"No," said Julie returning her gaze out the window.

"Hey Julie, what happened I thought you said that you were going to come over? Did your dad say no last minute?" Tyra stated into her cell phone curiously.

"No, I just some urgent stuff to do and forgot about it when I said I'd come over. Sorry", Julie looked down at the book she wasn't reading.

Tyra could hear the sadness in Julie's voice and wondered why.

"Hey Julie," Tyra started once more, "how's that new skin cream working?" Julie remembered how many people have given her a "once over" look lately.

"Great. Everyone is noticing my skin, I think my mom even said I'm glowing or something," Julie hadn't realized the truth in her own words as her eyes stared out the window directly in front of her.

Tyra was concerned about her friend. She noticed Julie's dull pallor and had given her skin cream that was supposed to rejuvenate and revive her skin to a point where she couldn't help but be merry. However Tyra felt it wasn't working. Desperate, Tyra picked up her house phone. Within three rings he answered.

"Yes Tyra? How can I be of service to you today? Does your toilet need fixing?" Tyra rolled her eyes yet was unable to suppress a tiny smile. But she snapped back into action.

"Landry, get your butt over here. I'm not the one who needs your help this time. And bring Matt."

"Come on Tim it's been almost four months. Me and Jackie are over! I mean, there even movin' away!" It was all Billy could do not to shout into the phone. Tim was mute on the other line. He knew people were catching on that he was living with the Taylors, but murderous things were going to happen to whoever it was that told Billy. "Tim listen to me, we're in trouble, ok. I need you here to help me. We're about to lose the house." Billy lowered his voice as if the bank was spying on him in the privacy of his home.

"Billy," that was the first word out of Times mouth since that conversation started. Well, except for the coy "Taylor residence. How can I help you?" that escaped naturally when he picked up the phone. "Billy...I don't know. I can't.-" Tim paused to let out a breath and run a hand through his greasy-no-more hair, courtesy of Mrs. Coach.

"Listen Tim, you're my brother alright, I just want you home okay Timmy?"

"Billy"—Tim tried again.

"Just think about it okay- oh and tell coach I said hi" he hung up leaving Tim with a dial tone. As Tim put the phone back onto the hook, Tami walked in with a basket of laundry.

"Hey Hun," She started. "Who was that on the phone?" Tami sat on the couch and began folding her husband's undershirts.

"Billy."

"Oh," Tami paused and watched Tim sit down next to her to begin working on the towels. A habit he had picked up, along with washing dishes and babysitting. "Did he say anything interesting?"

"Mrs. T, Do you think I've been here too long. It's been more than three months." Tim watched Tami shake he head.

"Oh no, Hun. It's like you've become part of the family," Tim smiled and looked down at his task.

The next morning Tim ran to the store. When he returned Julie was waiting.

"Okay, did anybody see you?" Julie inquired as she peeked out the door behind Tim. She surveyed the block; there wasn't a car in sight.

"Um, I don't think so," he said.

"How do I look?" Julie pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"You look good—well," Tim cocked his head and was about to continue but stopped himself. She didn't look like she normally did, but she looked decent considering she'd thrown up twice this morning. This was of course what sent them in to panic, therefore prompting his grocery run.

A few minutes later Tim and Julie stared down at the bathroom sink, very confused. Tim had bought five different pregnancy tests. Three of those tests said Julie was pregnant. Two said she wasn't.

"So what? I'm only half pregnant?"Julie said.

"I don't know. I really, don't understand what's happening," Tim examined one of the tests, holding it delicately between his fingers.

"Neither do I." Both Tim and Julie looked up. Eyes wide they took in the figure of Tami Taylor standing in the hallway looking very upset. "Would someone like to explain it to me?"


	6. Anger

A/N So this is super short and only one scene, but I really wanted to get this down and posted before I lose my feel for the characters and abandon you guys for another is super short. So sorry. I no own FNL

Julie had felt such shame that day she had to confess to her father. But she had to do it. She had gotten Tim involved and he was taking all the blame. So she confessed. And the Riley Debacle closed. But she always remembered that feeling, and she had done everything in her power since that moment never to feel it again. Until now. She was caught. Her secret was out. Her mother was staring at her, and Julie could feel the heat rising in Tami's throat.

"Mrs. Coach" Tim was the first to speak.

"Yes, Tim. Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Tami balanced a hand on her hip. She shifted her gaze so it had equal weight on both teens.

Tim looked down. His tongue was tied. Julie silently gave him points for trying.

"Both of you go sit on the couch. I will go get your father," Tami said with a low, deadly voice. Tim and Julie shuffled out of the bathroom.

On the couch, Julie held her head in her hands. Tim sat with his hand folded and his elbows on his knees. His left knee was bouncing.

"Julie, you're gonna have to tell me now" Tim kept his voice low.

"What?" Julie looked up.

"You're gonna have to tell who the guy is."

"Why?" But Tim never got to answer Julie's question, because Tami walked in tight-lipped. Behind her, an oblivious Eric scratched everywhere that itched.

Eric took in the scene before him. His wife looked pained, Julie looked like she was seeing ghosts, and Tim hung his head real low. "What the hell is going on?"

Tami cleared her throat. "I just found Tim and Julie in the bathroom looking at pregnancy tests." Julie watched Eric's face harden.

"What?" He said quietly.

"I said," Tami almost screamed "that they were looking at pregnancy tests." Tami put a hand to her mouth as if she couldn't believe what she had said, then let out a muffled cry and fell to the couch.

Tim finally looked up. Which he immediately regretted: Eric was staring straight at him. "Why."

The way Eric said it wasn't a question, it was more of command. A command that sent shivers down Tim's back, so he had no choice but to obey.

Tim stood up and licked his lips like he was preparing to speak. Julie's gaze followed suit.

"Tim" she whispered. "What are you doing?"

Tim was unfazed by her question, held Eric's gaze. "Sir", He started "I would just like to say that I am prepared to take responsibility, if Julie is really pregnant."

Eric hands remained on his hips, as he advanced towards Tim. "How dare you." Eric said behind clenched teeth. "How dare you take advantage of our—"

"DAD, NO!" Julie shouted. She jumped off the couch to stop her father's advances. "Tim's not the father! Tim's not the father."

"Then who Julie, Who the hell is the father?"

Julie could feel it again. The shame. Its heat was starting at the sides of her face and making its way to her nose. She opened her mouth to speak but it took a few seconds for words to come out. Everyone was looking at her. Eric was staring down at her with a match lit behind his eyes; Tami looked up at her with eyes that suggested she feared what Julie had to say as much as Julie did, and then there was Tim. Julie could feel Tim steady and expectant gaze fixed on the back of her head.

"I, I can't" she stuttered. Julie backed away, into Tim nonetheless. But brushed him off and ran to her room.

Julie shut the door behind her and sank to her knees.

Outside Eric fixed his eyes on Tim. "What the hell do you know?"

"Sir, I think you should sit down."


	7. Confusion

Landry and Matt watched as Tyra paced her living room. She was tapping the phone against her hand anxiously.

"You guys've noticed it right? She been looking kind of pasty" Tyra asked.

The boys had no choice but to answer Tyra in any way they could.

"May-May be it has something to do with Riggins" Matt stuttered.

"Your right!" Tyra exclaimed. Matt leaned backed warily as Tyra advanced on him, pointing the phone at his face. "He has been livin' over there hasn't he?" Trya swiftly turned her back on him and continued to pace. Matt visibly relaxed.

"You know I don't think we should just go on making assumptions. I know that if it was me, and a whole bunch of my friends decided to stage an intervention, I would want them to actually know what the intervention is for. Rather than just pouncing on me making accusations," Landry drawled on. "Especially, if those accusations are about me and the residential man-whore."

"okay 1, this isn't an intervention Landry" Landry fixed his mouth to respond, but Tyra cut him off, "and 2, if I know Tim Riggins, then he is over there causing some sort of stress."

Tami sat on her couch silently crying into her hand. Next to her, her husband sat , Hands clasped- elbows on knees. His eyes were fixed as he stared into space. Across from Eric, Tim sat in a similar position, except his head was down and his face and tears were covered by his long hair.

Moments ago, Tim had told the Taylors what was really going on. Tim started with the call he got from Julie that night, and slowly worked through the details. Tami had started tearing up from then, as her mind had already pieced together the various clues. Yet, Eric sat stone faced, waiting for the end of the horror story. Tim had surprised both Tami and Eric by crying half way through. By the time Tim finished he was stuttering and Eric was nearly catatonic.

"I-I-"Tim took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you, but she didn't want to, and—and" Tim looked up Tami was right next to him still bawling her eyes out; she reached over and gave him a big hug.

Eric slowly closed his eyes.

Inside her room, Julie sat on the floor. She wished Shelley was still living with them. When Shelley was living there it was so much louder. But now the house was silent; Julie had heard Tim spill her secrets. It was Tuesday afternoon, so almost everyone in the Taylor house should've be in school. But no one moved. No one spoke. After what seemed like hours to Julie, she heard the couch make a squelching sound and footsteps that got louder as they got closer to her room. She wasn't surprised when she heard the knock on her door. Julie didn't move. There was another knock. She remained seated.

"Julie," Julie's head shot up. She had expected that her mother would come to psycho analyze her. But what she heard was her father's voice. He knocked again. Julie heard a sigh and then footsteps again. She knows that they'll leave her alone now. But not forever, this family was big on sharing its feelings. She was going to have to start talking soon. But not now. So Julie closed her eyes.

Julie didn't realize she was sleeping until Tami was shaking her awake. When she opened her eyes she was standing in the living room with Tami's hands on her shoulders. Tim was sitting up on the couch. The house was mostly dark and she couldn't make out much. She couldn't hear anything either, it was raining and the drops were hitting the ground with surprising force. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled, Julie saw a glimpse of Tim's face.

He was staring at her with question. She mirrored his expression. She knew they were thinking the same thing. It's been months, why is she having trouble sleeping now? She could hear Tami asking her if she was okay. But there was another bolt of lightning. She looked at her mother's face this time: Tami's eyes were wild. Julie heart was suddenly beating very fast. Then instead of a rumble, a loud crack of thunder hit. Julie could feel the sting of her mother hand on her face all those months ago. Then Julie could help herself, she started screaming. She didn't know what was happening- she was seeing white and was suddenly very lightheaded. Almost fell, but she was suddenly okay. Her eyes were back and her head was perfectly heavy. She didn't notice when she'd stopped screaming. She stood up straight, and looked around.

" I'm okay" Julie said. Then she turned around and went back to bed. Leaving her mother and Tim very confused.

In the morning, Julie woke up and stretched. When she swung her leg out of bed, suddenly everything just started coming back to her. Julie sighed. Her parents knew now. She barely had any secrets left.

Tim stared at Julie all morning—except when she was in the shower—and she knew why. He was watching to see if she had another episode. Julie was packing her book bag on the kitchen counter when her mother finally broke the silence that had fallen upon the household.

"Julie," Tami started. "We're going to have to take you to the hospital."

"Today?" She asked.

"After school."

Julie sighed. That was that.

School was annoying Julie. Not the actual school part. It was the fact that Tim was following her around—silently, like a stalker. It didn't look like he was going to class. She walked out of English and found him standing there waiting for her. It was creepy. She felt like screaming in his face that she was okay, she wasn't going to blackout again and fall down the stairs. But she didn't, because Julie didn't know if that would be true. She had no idea what happened last night, well she had an idea, but she wasn't about to share it with her family.

When seventh Period came Julie was ecstatic. She was going to eat, and then there would only be two more periods till Tim would stop stalking her.

People definitely noticed that Tim was trailing Julie. He was kind of large and hard to miss. When she sat down for lunch she heard voices around her. She lifted her eyes to look at Tim who had decided to sit with her. Julie suddenly realized that she would rather have Tim stalk her for the rest of her life then have to go to the doctor this afternoon.

Nausea hit: Julie didn't swallow the bite of food she had taken. Instead she got up and ran out the cafeteria. Tim followed her.

There were a few people hanging in the hallway, but she paid them no mind as she ran into the bathroom. Julie quickly vomited the contents of her stomach. When Julie emerged Tim was leaning next the door. They were about the head back to the caf, but she noticed Tami was walking briskly down the hallway. Julie turned to face her mother. Tami put a little box in her hand.

" It's the best brand" Tami said. Julie looked down to see the box was a pregnancy test. " Make sure to follow the directions carefully". Julie looked up. Her mother barely had any emotion in her voice.

Julie suddenly understood that no one in her family was ready to talk. Not her father, not Tim, and surprisingly not her mother. Julie realized that the person she is standing in front of, the person she spoke to this morning wasn't her mother, but Counselor Taylor.

Julie said nothing but turned back into the bathroom. She barely noticed the girl applying lip gloss in front of the mirror. She didn't notice that the girl had stopped what she was doing and candidly stared at what Julie was holding as she walked by.

At the end of her last class Julie was first to step out of the room. For some reason there was a lot of tension in there. Tim was leaning next to the door as she expected. They fell in to step together, but they had only walked a few feet when she started feeling eyes on her. She looked up at Tim to find that he was looking around warily. He had felt the eyes too.

Then she heard it. From a group of kids huddled together on their way to God knows where.

" Hey, did you hear that Julie Taylor's pregnant?"


	8. huh?

A/n: I suppose this is the chapter you've all been waiting for; probably only die hard season 2 fans will pick it up tho. It's only two scenes but I feel like they're important and needed to be written. BTW, reviews totally make me sit down and write especially long ones. Shout out to FNL-33fan for inspiring this chapter by reviewing. TWOTOE! I miss you! Anyways I no own FNL

Tim didn't blame Julie for running so fast. Or course she was going to be embarrassed, people didn't even know the real secret but they were going to assume the worst. He knew the first assumption would be that he was the father; the whole town knew he was living with them. So the most logical conclusion was that the Riggins boy knocked up little Julie Taylor. Tim knew Julie wasn't going to live with that stigma forever, but she was probably going to let people think it for a while. He knew she wasn't ready to tell the world what happened.

The thing that really sucks about living in a place like Dillon is that once something was out in the open it was open for everyone to see. Tim was sure that by next week he would be getting dirty looks in the super market for knocking up the coach's daughter; and if Tim knew anyone in Dillon, he knew people would be talking about poor Julie Taylor. How sad it was because she had such a bright future. How stupid she was for getting involved with a Riggins. And of course all the cheerleaders would say how much a whore she was, just because they were mean. It would be like they did to Lyla, except probably worse, because Julie was pregnant.

Could all that have possibly been last year? All that stuff with Lyla and Jay? It seemed like a lifetime ago. Tim Sighed as he made his way out to his truck where he was sure Julie was already waiting for him. He was the one to Take Julie to the Clinic; Tami would join them after a meeting with a student. Coach gave Tim afternoon practice off, but as Coach he still had to be there. So for now it was just going to be Tim and Julie.

Tim heaved himself up into the driver's seat of his truck. Julie as expected was already there with her head on her knees. She was obviously crying: her back did this jerky motion in between breaths. Tim didn't really know what to do. As he looked down at this crying girl, he couldn't help but want to know who the bastard was that was the cause of all her pain. Coach wanted to know too. Tim remembered how odd this morning's practice was.

Coach hadn't yelled at them once this morning. He just pointed to the bleachers and blew his whistle. Then he just watched them run steps. When it was finally over, everyone got down on one knee in front of Coach. He put his hands on his hips and began to speak in a low voice—not that it mattered, no one dared make any noise, they would've heard him if he whispered. "Does anyone have anything to tell me?" Coach looked at ever players face for a moment, Tim noticed that Coach's eyes lingered on Matt's face for a moment too long, and he didn't even glance at Tim. It made Tim wonder if the culprit was actually on the team.

But none of that mattered. Julie knew who it was. She was the only one who could tell them, well her and that baby's DNA.

Tim Put the Truck in drive.

TJTJTJ TJTJTJT TJTJTJTJ TJTJTJTJTJ

Tim and Julie didn't lift their eyes as they walked into Planned Parenthood. Neither of them wanted to see the reactions people had to seeing Tim Riggins and Julie Taylor walk into the clinic _together_. They sat in a pair of empty chairs they found and kept their head down. Julie saw a shadow approach them. She looked up; it was Mrs. Williams, Smash's mother. She had this really surprised look on her face that asked "how?" Julie saw her eyes widened further when Corrina glanced at Tim, who didn't bother even looking up. He knew what he would find.

Corrina handed Julie a clipboard, "Fill it out best you can, alright sweetheart?"

Julie nodded and shook her bangs into her eyes. Julie looked over the sheet. She would have to wait for her mother for some questions. She didn't know their insurance account number, or even which insurance they had. But some other question's where easy.

Is this your first Pregnancy?

_Yes._

Have you ever had an abortion?

_No._

How many sexual encounters have you had in the past year?

_1_

Have you ever had an STD/STI?

_No._

Has the father ever had an STD/STI

Julie didn't know, so she skipped it. Julie kept answering questions till she got to the bottom.

Mother's name:

_Julie Taylor_

Father's Name:

Tim watched Julie carefully without lifting his head. He watched her start Writing and then vehemently cross something out and write again.

Tim looked at Julie. For Father's name she had written Tim Riggins.

Julie opened he mouth and stuttered "Y-you said that you would want to take responsibility" Julie looked down at the paper again. There was a big scribble before Tim's name.

Tim nodded, "Yeah" He slung an arm over her shoulder and kissed her forehead, he'd never kissed someone's forehead before put it seemed like the right thing to do at the time. Julie leaned into him and let silent tears fall.

Tim stared at the cinnamon colored wall. He had seen what Julie had written before she crossed it out.

Who the hell was Anton?


	9. And reality hits

A/n: I just realized that this story is kind of dark, but also kind of necessary, so many people actually go through things like this and it's heartbreaking. Let's remember to pray for those people (if you pray).

Okay so this chap kind of a filler, but it set up the next chapter (or at least what I think is going to happen in the next chapter) real nice.

~I own fnl….(~negates the statement :P )

tjtjtjtj

Oprah was on. She was telling Tim how important the role of a father is in a child's life. Tim was staring at the television, holding a beer he forgot he had, when Julie walked in. Startled, Tim quickly changed the channel.

"Hey Jules."

"Hey" Julie sat down next to Tim on the couch. "Watcha watchin'?"

"Nothing." Tim let his eyes fall to Julie midsection. There was barely anything there.

The doctor said the baby was the size of a grape. He said she was 10 weeks along and that little bugger was the size of a grape.

Tim thought it was odd how Julie could just sit here and talk about television, when technically she was two people. Or was she still one person, but like a person within a person? Tim didn't really get it but the point was that Julie was harboring another life, and she wanted to watch TV.

Tim thought back on how awkward the doctor's visit was. They let both him and Tami in the room because Julie was still a minor and they thought Tim was the father.

When the doctor asked Julie to lift her shirt so he could put on the gel Tim leaned back and looked away. He knew what was coming. Tim took a quick look at Julie's face; she was staring at the wall like she knew what was coming too.

Tami gasped when she caught sight of the fleshy scar on the left side of Julie's stomach. The doctor sputtered random sounds for a moment.

Tim hadn't seen Julie stomach in a few weeks, so he took a gander. The scar was still a bit red, and it was really ugly—of course it was, Tim stitched it up with a sewing needle and rubbing alcohol. Tim leaned back in his chair again and decided to figure out what Julie found so fascinating about that wall.

But the doctor made a sound. A funny one.

Tami noticed it too. "What, what is it?"

"Um, well for starters there's an abnormal heart beat."

"For starters?" Tim asked.

"Well, an abnormal heart beat can mean a lot of things, but I'm also concerned about where the fetus is located." Tim was confused; the baby was definitely in Julie's stomach. "It's a little high" The doctor concluded. But it didn't help, Tim still didn't get it. "Okay, I still need a little bit of a clearer image so comeback next week, things should be clearer then."

So they were to return to Planned Parenthood the next Thursday, they were to wait a week while Julie incubated a little grape with an abnormal heart beat, and watched TV.

TJTJTJTJTJTJTJ

Tami was in frenzy. She was crossed between pretending this wasn't happening and panicking because this was in fact happening. Where was this child going to sleep? She's already got Gracie Belle in her room. Hopefully it was a girl, that way they won't have to buy new baby clothes. How many days of school would Julie miss? Would their insurance accept this new round of hospital bills?

Tami rolled her cart down the grocery aisle. She was in the baby aisle. She wouldn't need anything of these things until later, she knew that but she needed to check all the prices. She was in here last week buying formula for Gracie, but now everything suddenly seems more expensive.

Tami looked at the price of diapers. Two babies in the house, multiple changes a day? How many packs of diapers would they go through in a week?

Tami thought about her little girls at home. It wasn't fair. Julie was so smart, she was going to do so many things.

Why did this have to happen? Her poor baby was having a baby because some vagabond decided to be a drunken asshole. Well Tami didn't know that he was drunk, she just assumed so. She didn't know anyone in Dillon who would consciously attack her little girl and that serial rapist who attacked Tyra died a few months ago.

Tyra! Maybe Julie should talk to Tyra, maybe it'll help to talk to someone who had a similar experience.

Oh! gosh, she never asked Julie. She never asked Julie how she felt. She never asked Julie if she wanted to talk about it! Why? Why didn't she? Was she so wrapped up in her own head that she forgot how her daughter must be going through emotional hell? It wasn't Julie's fault! It wasn't her fault, but she was going to have to deal with the consequences.

Why didn't Julie just come to her? Didn't Julie know about Plan B? It was made just for this. Maybe if Julie wasn't pregnant it would make the emotional side effects less. Maybe if Tami and Eric didn't have date night that night Julie wouldn't have been attacked. Maybe if Tami had paid a little bit more attention, she could've helped Julie with that project beforehand that way she could have been with Tim the whole time. Maybe they shouldn't have let her leave the house at all. Maybe they should've just stayed home with their daughter every night.

Julie was smart. She was gaining all this life experience, and she was gaining so much wisdom, but still. Still.

Why? Why her Julie? Why?

Tami fell on her knees in the middle of the aisle. And sobbed.

Her poor baby. Her poor baby.

TJTJTJTJTJ

Corrina Williams was doing some school shopping. She knew Brian wouldn't be going to college for moths, but she couldn't help herself. Her baby was going to college. To a good college. After all that football drama, and learning to keep his anger in check, Brian was going to get a good education. Of course she had to get him new clothes and bed sheets and such. She may not get all of it in one coup but she had to at least check the prices.

Corrina was just about to enter the food aisle when she heard a thud and a cry. Corrina turned her cart. When she walked into the baby aisle, she felt like crying. There was Tami Taylor on her knees in the middle of the floor.

Corrina knew what this woman was going through; she was there when Tim and Julie walked into the clinic, lookin like they came to a funeral.

She approached Tami. "Now, now, I know it's hard." Tami sobbed louder " I know. I know. But sometimes kids just make stupid mistakes, but most of the time they learn from them." Tami shook her head.

" Not her fault," Sniffle.

"Honey, I know you want to think the best of your daughter but you can't blame it all on that boy."

Tami shook her head again, "Not Tim's fault" Sniffle. Sniffle.

"Honey what do you mean?"

Tami looked up.

TJTJTJTJTJTJTJ

Corrina had never drove so fast in her life. She busted Brian's door.

Smash looked up from his video game in surprise.

"Mama!" Smash was in his underwear, people couldn't just burst into his room like that.

"Brian, has anyone of those low lives on your team said anything about Julie Taylor?"

"What?"

Corrina sighed. This was going to be hard.

TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJT

Julie and Tim looked up from the couch when they heard someone come into the door. Tami walked in. Her hair was limp and her eyes were red. She'd obviously been crying.

Julie stood up. Finally, she thought. Her mother was finally back, no more counselor Taylor.

TJTJTJTJTJ

The next morning when Tim was changing in the locker room after morning practice Smash walked up to him.

"Hey Rigs" Smash said.

"Williams" Tim didn't look up.

Brian held out his hand. "You a good man Rigs"

Tim stared at Smash for a moment, and then accepted the handshake.

"Thank you."

TJTTJTJ

Tim had a weird morning, it wasn't bad though—considering. Just as Tim was thinking that it might not be a terrible day, he saw Tyra marching up to him, shaking the school with every step.

Tim hadn't cursed in a while. And the last Tim he cursed in his head was when Mrs. Coach found him and Julie with all those pregnancy tests. Yet as Tyra approached him a whole string of curses let loose in the back of his head. They only got louder as she got closer.

"Tim, how could you possibly be so stupid?"

A/N: oh tyra….

Please review! They make me write. !10 reviews and I promise to write a ridiculously long chapter! (if they're long, it'll be a quicker update)


	10. An education

A/n: hey guys, light here, just posting a little something to remind you guys that I'm watching the review count. Rereading the ones I have over and over hoping for more. And plus the story is going to be all deep and emotional for a while so I thought I'd stick this in here…*sigh* Love Tyra.

FNL=MINE! ( False statement)

TJTJTJ

"Tim how could you be so stupid?" Tyra started. Tim knew it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. "You couldn't keep it in your pants this one time? Gosh Tim, it's like everywhere you go disaster follows."

Tim hung his head; she had no idea the truth of her words.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Lyla Garrity flouncing down the hallway. He wondered if she had heard the news. If someone had the guts to tell Tyra that her ex had impregnated the coach's daughter than surely Lyla's caught that wind. Tim couldn't help but wonder if she was still with that Pastor boy.

"Tim?" Tyra's voice brought him back. "Tim, are you even listening to me?"

Tim took a deep breath, "Yupp." He closed his locker and walked away knowing full and well that Tyra was going to follow him.

She didn't disappoint.

"You know Julie's my friend." Tyra's quick steps kept up with his long lethargic ones.

"Yes Tyra. I know that."

Tyra turned to step in Tim's path. "I just, ugh, Gosh Tim, I have nothing to say to you."

A first.

TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTTJT JTJTJ

Later that day, Tim and Julie were at home studying when the doorbell rang. Tim got up to get it. When he open the door to find Tyra standing there he assumed she'd found her tongue. But Tim straightened up when his eyes focused on the little square Tyra was holding up to eye level.

"Tyra?"

"This is a condom."

Tim eyes widened and his brow furrowed as he looked left and right to see if there could possibly be anyone else around to witness this.

"It is used to prevent things such as Teen pregnancy and the spread of STDs" Tyra continued. "To ensure proper use I've prepared a demonstration." Tyra reached into her bag and pulled out a banana.

"Oh my God, Tyra" Tim reached for Tyra arm and pulled her into the house before she could abash him further.

Julie looked up when she noticed Tyra enter. "Oh, hi Tyra." Julie was a bit nervous, She'd been avoiding Tyra for about a week. "What's up?"

"Seriously Julie? You let Tim riggings knock you up and you're asking me what's up? I mean Tim? Come on, Jules, ew."

Julie let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah stupid me right?" Julie Turned on the Tv.

"Yeah" Tyra agreed. "Anyway I have to use the bathroom, we'll talk when I come back."

"Yeah, sure" Julie said and then sat down on the couch.

When Tyra left Tim took a sit next to her.

"Hey Jules" Tim whispered. Julie made a sound of acknowledgement without looking away from the TV. "You're a good liar."

Julie turned to meet his gaze.

"Thank you." She then turned back to the television.

Tim almost laughed.

Almost.

A/N: PLEEEASE REVIEW (im desperate here, it's like my drug…I'm a review junkie)


	11. High Risk

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I hope this was worth the wait. I truly appreciate every review. If you all want PM's of me responding to your reviews, tell me! (in a review :P). Anyways. Here's the next chapter. It should really be longer but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. I don't own FNL

When Julie opened her eyes the sun was shining into her room. She blinked a few times to stop the blinding sensation. Took a deep breath and sat up in bed. Maybe something good will happen today.

Her mother was taking her to the doctor. It was Thursday, so they would both be missing school but the doctor said it was important they returned in exactly eight days. Her father would not be joining them.

Julie slowly made her way out her door. When she arrived in the kitchen she was greeted with the harsh whispers of her parents.

"Good morning" Her parents looked up, startled.

"Oh Good morning Darlin'" Tami smiled at her daughter. She could do that now. She could smile at her daughter.

"Good mornin'" Eric mumbled. He turned away and brought his mug to his mouth and Julie took a seat at the counter. Eric stalked out of the kitchen and into his room.

Julie glanced down at the plate Tami had put in front of her. He had done that yesterday too. And the morning before.

After a few moments, Tami sighed.

"Julie, hun, it's almost time, you should go get ready."

Julie nodded and made her way to the bathroom. Right before entering the shower so could hear Tim enter the house.

"Did you do it?" She heard her mother ask.

Julie frowned, and stepped under the spray.

TJTJTJ

"So, hun?" Tami started. Julie turned and looked at her mother expectantly.

"Yeah mom?"

"Did you ever think of talking to anyone?" Tami glanced over to her daughter.

"You want me to go to shrink?"

" well, that might not be such a bad idea. I mean we should all go to one really. But I was thinking more along the lines of a friend?"

"I told Tim."

"Hun, you didn't actually tell Tim. You need to talk about it—"

" I talked to you on Tuesday."Julie interrupted.

After her mother had come home from the grocery store that evening, she and Julie had had a heart to heart. It was awkward at first, but Julie was willing to say anything. She had had finally gotten her mother back from Counselor Taylor's clutches.

"I know that honey, but I think you should speak to someone who's a third party like a shrink."

"yeah okay"

"And maybe someone who went through a similar experience?"

"I guess."

Tami sighed.

"You know Tyra went through a similar experience," Tami kept her eye on the road. She didn't know how her daughter would react to this.

Julie straightened. Tyra?

"You mean Tyra was…" Her voice trailed off. She still couldn't bring herself to say the word.

"Tyra was attacked but she got away. I think it would be good if you spoke to her."

Tyra was attacked.

"Maybe you can call her after school lets out today?"

But she got away.

"Hun? Are you hearing me?" Tami turned to her daughter.

"Yeah mom, I hear you" Julie said automatically.

Tyra got away.

TJTJTJTJTJTJ

Julie sat on the couch staring at the television. There was an action movie playing but she didn't really know which one, she couldn't even tell who the bad guy was.

There was a piece of paper in her hand with important words in it but she didn't bother looking at it, she already knew what it said.

High Risk. That's what it said. It said that her pregnancy was high risk.

The doctor said that the fact that she was so young was already a risk. But the fetus was attached very high in her uterus. He said that there was a chance the baby could grow into her fallopian tube. The tube could burst. The baby could die. She could die.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

Very loud gun shots rang from the TV.

Bang. Bang. Bang. That was what Julie felt like. Three blows to her heart one right after the other.

She was attacked. BANG

She was pregnant. BANG

She and her baby were at risk. BANG.

Julie didn't know what hurt more, knowing that the child might not have a chance, or knowing that none of this would even matter if that first gunshot didn't fire.

_But Tyra didn't get shot, Tyra got away_.

There was a cough. It startled Julie. She turned and saw Tim at the table using Tami's computer. She frowned and glanced at the time. It was just past 630. She'd been sitting there for hours.

Julie didn't bother acknowledging Tim, she just closed her eyes.

Tim lifted his head. Julie had made an odd sound a moment ago and looked at him, then turned around once more and about minute later he could hear her labored breathing. She was asleep.

Tim looked down at the computer screen once more. He was supposed to be typing up a paper, but instead he was googling. Tim learned a lot scrolling through those pages. For example, most fallopian pregnancies had to be aborted.

He had seen the paper in Julie's hand. In fact he leaned over her shoulder and read the whole thing. Julie didn't even noticed when he took that sharp breath after reading the part about possible death.

Tim glanced over at Julie's sleeping form. According the baby website he was on, random naps were more common in the second and third trimester but every pregnancy was different.

Tim stood and quietly walked over to the couch. After he gently picked Julie up and made it half way to her room, couch walked into the house. After settling Julie down to sleep, Tim walked back to the living room. When he noticed Coach was leaning against the counter in the kitchen Tim made his way towards him and sat on one of the stools.

Eric leaned down on his elbows and stared at the boy in front of him. The boy he now trusted enough to put his 16 year old daughter to sleep. When had everything gone awry?

Well of course Eric knew the answer but it seems that every second is an hour and he's been living a thousand years. Last week seems so long ago he has a hard time placing it.

"So you went down to the station?"Eric whispered loudly into Tim's face.

Tim looked down. If anyone recognized that smell it was Tim-it was clear where Eric had spent the last half hour after practice.

"Yes sir." Tim whispered to the counter.

"You told them everything you know, everything that happened?" Eric didn't even care that he was now talking to Tim's hair and not his face.

"I answered all their questions." He said that because he didn't tell the police _everything_ that had happened that night.

He didn't tell them how he vomited in the woods that night. Nor did he tell them that he broke down and cried in his own truck that night.

When they asked him why he didn't take her to the hospital, he explained that Julie asked him not to tell anyone.

He didn't tell them that if Julie had asked him to dance on broken glass he would've done it. He didn't know why, but he knew he'd do it.

Coach was staring into his head. He wondered if coach would question his choice of words. But before he could say anything Tim had to let it out.

"I told them about the guy."

Tim felt Coach's gaze intensify. "You know something about that bastard?"

Tim nodded. The police didn't even have to ask the question before he told them.

"His name is Anton."

The Front door opened and closed. Eric closed his eyes.

Tami walked in and the first thing she noticed was that Julie was on the couch. She was sitting there like a zombie when she left.

"Where's Julie?"

Tim backed away from coach. "She's sleeping."

But Tami wasn't listening. She settled the bag of dinner she had just picked up on the counter. She had been too tired to cook. Tami took a few steps towards her husband and sniffed.

Tim took a deep breath. "I'm gonna turn in early."

Tami nodded without taking her eyes off her husband. "Yeah okay Tim, you do that."

Tim stalked on over to his/the guestroom. He'd moved in soon after Shelley left. Most nights he'd fall asleep in front of the TV on the couch, lately he'd been doing it on purpose in case Julie decided to sleep walk again. But tonight Tim figured he could sleep in his bed, coach would surely be occupying the couch.

Tim walked into his room and sighed. He had stopped by his old house to check on Billy, but instead he'd found an eviction note and a bag of his things on the porch. The door opened. Tim entered thinking he'd find Billy hiding from the bill collectors- Tim was wrong. The house was completely empty. Billy had taken everything with him wherever he was. Apparently everything Billy considered to be Tim's was in that bag on the vestibule. Tim sighed and walked out. He hoisted the surprisingly heavy bag into the bed of his truck and drove to his new home.

As Tim stared down at the bag now, he realized that he had to tell the Taylors. Technically, he was still a minor, what were they going to do with him. He was surely not going away from Julie. He promised he'd helped raise the child and he would.

Tim figured child rearing would be tough but he knew he could do it. All he really had to do was make sure this child's childhood was the opposite of his own.

Tim started to unpack.

TJTJTJ

_Tyra got away._

That was the first thought that passed through Julie's mind when she opened her eyes Friday morning.

Tyra got away. Why didn't Julie?

Was she too weak? Too scared? Julie tried to think back. Maybe there was a way she could've fought him off. But that last thing Julie could remember was looking down at her bleeding stomach.

She'd fainted! She always went flimsy at the sight of blood, but shouldn't the adrenaline have kept her awake? Tyra surely had adrenaline. Tyra surely didn't faint. Tyra fought her attacker off and won. Tyra got away.

A/n: Review with your vote. Julie is pissed at Tyra, or Julie seeks Tyra meekly. And if someone would like to explain BETA to me that would be great because I think my spelling and grammar is getting out of hand.


End file.
